Steel Scars
by Dunmore Wolfgang
Summary: A simple accident, left him scarred and traumatized. Metal in his bones and a mind left to hurt and hate. He refuses to socialize and keeps himself closed away. But when he gets to this school, Yamaku High, he could change, or keep everything out.
1. Chapter 1

Steel Scars

Chapter 1: Scarred and pained

-llll-

Kizuato Kinzoku, that's my name, dose it mean much? It means scarred metal, kind of ironic for what happened to me. Car accident, lucky to have survived it, but not my father or my mother, died when they got to the hospital. After many moths in the hospital, physical therapy, and psychological therapy, I was sent to live with my Grandparents. They lived in the city near a school called Yamaku High. Well, I should say what's wrong with me, simple, some metal in my bones and scars covering my body.

I don't hide them, I just let them show, no need to hide what's obvious. Some people just stare, but its best to ignore them, but then some speak. You can't ignore them so easily, it get's to you. I've been learning to control my anger issues, but it's hard, It possible, but difficult.

I kept my hair short, almost a high and tight, like those U.S. Marines, always had an interest in them, how they fought and such, the history. Well, being a big history lover, it worked. My blue-reddish eyes were different, unique. I was only six feet tall and always kept a military posture to my step; my dad was in the military so it rubbed off on me.

I just walked through town, on my way up to Yamaku, I saw a few stores I should remember, a few not to bother with. But I just walked up the hill; the day was still early, only seven in the morning. As I got to the gates, I just shook my head, I felt like I didn't belong.

As I walked into the school I looked around to see the red buildings and the green grass and trees. A peaceful atmosphere, to help with the feeling of depression I guess. I absolutely hated it, too nice, and too peaceful. Why not just let people realize that their messed up, why try and make them feel fine, if you're here, then that's because someone deemed you too much trouble to be put in a normal school.

I was told to see the nurse before I went to my class; I went there and went inside. As I got to the door, a girl with prosthetic limbs ran past me. The nurse called me in as if he knew I was standing nearby.

He looked at me and smiled. "Well then, you must be...um...who are you?" He looked through a few folders, trying to find the correct one.

I shook my head in disappointment and a scoffed. "You know, for a head nurse, you should really be more organized. Its Kizauto Kinzoku, it should be some where in that mess on your desk." I was already annoyed, wonderful, today was going to be great.

He pulled out the folder and glared at me. "There's that anger issue that I read about that, not as bad as they said. So, metal bones, scars, trauma, that's a mixture. Well then, I hope you can keep a hold of that anger; we don't want you to get in trouble for it. So, make sure to exercise every now and then."

I looked to the floor. "Sorry, it's been a lot recently. You know how it is, I apologize, I'm getting better with it, but it still has bumps here and there. Yeah, I'll just head off to class, see you at another day." I went to leave but the nurse put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, trust me. I've dealt with stuff like this before, now go to your dorm, class begins in an hour." His smile some how gave me a feeling of reinsurance.

I went towards the dorms, room one-one-seven was my room. Apparently room one-one-nine was getting a new owner today. Two new people in one day, how wonderful, should be fun.

I tossed my two large duffel bags on the floor next to my bed. I just got everything out and set it up: my laptop, Ihome for my Ipod, a few books, PC games, clothes, shoes, and other essentials.

I went to lie down on my bed till I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it? What do you want?" I waited for a response, then more knocking. I got up and opened the door. "What in the seven hells do you want?" I saw a girl with short blue hair and glasses and a girl with pink hair and very bubbly attitude. Both in the school uniform. "Okay, what do you two girls want, trying to get a quick break before class, so if you don't mind, I would like to say goodbye." Before I could close the door, the girl with the pink hair blocked it with her foot. Now I was getting annoyed. "What the hell, come on, really? Just leave me alone, okay?" I looked at the two and sighed in defeat. "Okay, what is it that you need so badly?"

The pink haired girl smiled broadly. "Well, Shizune here wanted to greet our new student. Now, my names Misha, if you can't tell right now, I'm using sigh language because Shizune is deaf. But, this matters not! I am her translator!"

I looked to see her moving her hand in ways while she spoke. I then looked to Shizune to see her looking to Misha to translate. Let's just say Shizune looked a bit pissed off, maybe due to my attitude a moment ago.

I shrugged. "Sure, what ever, hello, names Kizuato, just call me Kizu. Is that all, or are you going to tie me to a chair?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at them lazily.

Misha sighed and shook her head. "Yes, that's all grumpy. See you in class. Be less of a grump when you get there!" With that, the two left. I closed the door, and went back to my business.

An hour passed and I got ready for class. I got there and knock on the door; I was a few minutes late, oh well. The teacher motioned to the door and everyone started to talk with one another. He came outside the room and looked at me; he took out a small book and looked through it. "Ah, Kizuato Kinzoku, welcome to class. We just started, my name is Mutou. Hope this will be a productive year, come on, let's get you introduced." He opened the door and ushered me in. "Well, not too late, we have our first new student this week. Go on, say hello." He sat down and gave the stage to me.

I looked over the class, not really obvious what issues some of them had, one was missing a hand. Others not so obvious, but one girl in the back caught my eye, She seemed to be covering the right side of her face, I could see the scaring of burn marks. Well, everyone has their scars, some show more then others.

I cleared my throat. "Hello, my Name is Kizuato Kinzoku." My voice had a tone of empty enthusiasm. "I like not to be bothered too much, and I love history, and I love real time strategy games. That's about it, what you see and hear is what you get." I dropped my sight to the floor.

Mutou pointed to the desk next to the girl in the back. "You can sit there, next to Hanako. She's shy, maybe you can help her with that some how."

I chuckled lightly. "Doubtful Sir, I don't like to socialize." I went over and sat at my desk. I took out my notebook and pencil and got to work till lunch came around. I just sat there; I already had a boxed lunch. I ate it quickly and began to read a book, it was a good one. Starship Troopers, By: Robert A. Heinlein. I enjoyed the book, fifth time reading it, but it's great every time.

I looked over to the girl next to me; she was just looking at the book on her desk, sometimes looking to the door. As if she was waiting for the day to finish so she could run off and hide.

I set a bookmark and set my book on my desk. "Hey, you can't read the book if you don't open it up. See what adventure awaits you, what quests or story of a historical figure, or a story of a drama, or a comedy." The reaction I got was a simple 'Eep' and she began to shake. "Uh...sorry about that, if I scared you, I must apologize. I'm just trying to be more social. Was told it would help me with my issues or some crap like that. I'll just leave you alone sorry..." I went back to my book and waited for class to start again. As it did, I got back to my work, the day finished up and I sat there. Not really knowing what to do. I noticed the girl next to me was fidgeting in her chair.

"Are you okay? Sorry if I'm bothering you, I'm just worried about a fellow classmate." I stood up from my desk and grabbed my bag.

She attempted to look at me, but just went back to look at the door. I stood there, wondering. "Waiting for a friend? Well, I have a quick question, is there a library in this place?"

She nodded her head. Not saying a single word. I just looked to the clock. "Well, your friend might be running a tad late, so, you can tell me what you and your friends were going to do or where they are, and I can help you out. Least I could for scaring you earlier." She slowly got up and slightly looked at me. The first thing I noticed was the scars.

She slowly and some what shakily went to the door, but as she got there, it opened to reveal a blonde girl with a cane to guide her, must be blind. I chuckled. "Well, it seems that your friend has arrived, am I right Hanako?"

Hanako nodded. The girl in front of her smiled. "Making some friends Hanako? That's wonderful, might I ask you name?"

I walked over to the door and slightly smiled. "Kizuato Kinzoku at your service, may I ask your name?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Of course, I am Lilly Satou, a pleasure to meet you Kizuato."

I shook my head, but I knew she couldn't see me. "No need for formalities, I'm just another soul in this world with a few scars." My nonchalant tine seemed to bug Lilly.

But she still smiled. "Well then, as a class representative, though not of your class, is there anything you need to know. Someone told me of you, so I though best to introduce myself when able."

I looked to Hanako and Lilly. "Just where the library is, that's all."

Lilly nodded. "Well, it just so happens we where heading there just now, would you care to join us? I mean, a friend of Hanako is a friend of mine."

I sighed, a friend, really, why call me that? We just met. "Not really a friend, just a classmate, that's all. I don't really look to having any friends, distracts me from work and other...things..." I went to move past Lilly, but was stopped by her hand.

"Nonsense, everyone needs a friend or two. Come along, we should get there before the library closes." She turned and began to walk down the hall, with Hanako staying close to her. I fallowed behind them, I would just forget about them later, I don't want friends, simple as that, I have no wish to have any.

We made it to the library; I went my separate way, going towards the fiction, grabbing a few books. I went up to the counter; Lilly was standing there talking to...no one. Now before I could say she was insane, a lady popped up from behind the desk. Note, Lilly Satou is not insane; I'm just a quick judge.

The lady noticed my and waved me over. "Hello there, looking to get those books? Well, I guess you are, you have a few, and we're closing for the night soon, so it's kind of obvious that you are. I mean, I-" She was cut off by Lilly.

"Yuuko, calm down, this is a new student. He is-" I cut Lilly off and placed the books on the counter.

"I am Kizuato Kinzoku. Sorry to interrupt, but I must be going." Yuuko took the books and my student I.D. and got them under my name for a week.

Lilly turned to me with a confused look. "Are you trying to escape us Kizuato? It seems like you're trying to push anyone way that wishes to be your friend."

I took the books and put them in my bag with my I.D. "Well, I'm not looking to make friends at all, okay? Don't bother with me, I'm not important. Just another soul in this world with a few damned scars." I walked past her and held a scowl on my face as I left to my dorm room.

Someone was waiting outside my room, looked like another student. "Don't bother me, and we'll be fine, goodbye." I went into my room; I heard him mutter something but ignored it and just tossed my bag on the floor.

I collapsed on my bed and tears slowly streamed down my face. "No need for friends, I'll just loose them in the end. No one to love, ever." I managed to get out of my uniform and into a pair of shorts and then went to lie on my bed, laying there till sleep overtook me.

I had no need for friends, just people who I know. I have no need for love, just hearts to brake. I shouldn't talk to anyone tomorrow, I should just stay silent. Leave before anyone notices me, just slip into the shadows where I fit in, closed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thoughts, actions, and words.

-lll-

As soon as class ended, I went straight to my room. I just wanted to get away from everyone, no words to say, no thoughts to share. I need no friends; I had no need to have 'friends' or 'love,' two useless things.

I made my best attempt to stay inside my room for the rest of the day, but I decided to grab a sketch pad and a set of artistic pencils and some erasers, and head to back of the school.

I sat at a bench, just sketching away, drawing up the area in front of me with great detail. I found this skill while in the hospital. When ever I got bored of winning a game on my laptop, I just put it away and drew what came to me, what I saw, and even a nurse or doctor asked to have a portrait done. I would agree to do one, and I always got a 'thanks' or a smile. But that was just to pass the time, never a real thing.

As I sat there, focused on the picture, I had not noticed the person that sat next to me. When I did, I saw it was the lady from the library. "What do you want Ma'am?"

She just gave a small laugh. "No need to call me that, just Yuuko is fine. I'm not old enough to be called 'Ma'am.' Now, what are you doing out here Kizuato? I never see many students out here this late, is something the matter?" 

I closed my sketch pad and put the pencils away. "Nothing is wrong; I have things I must take care of. Good day Yuuko." I got up and started to walk away before stopping and looking back to Yuuko. "I am sorry; I cannot become friends or close at all with anyone, too risky. I am sorry." With that, I turned back and left.

I went back to my room and finished off what school work I had left. There was this festival coming up, but, what was the point? Too many people to know, too many chances to become close with someone, to know them, so, I will just skip it to the best of my ability. Maybe go into town for that day, there was a restaurant in town, I for got its name, but I will recognize it once I see it.

I got my work done, and I went to bed for the night. I just had your typical dreams, you know, like the ones of death and such. Those are normal, right? But never the less, I woke up the next day to my alarm, the Ihome playing melodic tune of a harp and bagpipes. I've always been partial to the northern European music, such as Scotland or Ireland. Some of the melodies bring a sad tone to remind one, some will bring one up in a cheer up pleasant notes. But these notes, these drowning sounds, bringing my mind back to the dark, away from the light that it deeply wanted.

I put my uniform on, grabbed my bag, and then left for class. On my way there, I ran into a girl, she had blonde hair with a tint of pink to it. Both of her legs were made of prosthetics. She was running from the track, obviously from training. Oh, by ran into, I mean, she _ran into _me. Knocking me to the ground by surprise and she just bounced to the ground, rubbing her forehead.

I got up quickly and held out my hand to her. "Do you need help up, or do you wish to sit there all day?"

She grabbed my hand and I helped her up. "Sorry about that!" She quickly apologized and looked me over. "Are you okay? I mean, you took a nasty fall there and it was my fault!" 

I shook my head and turned away. "I am fine, you should head to the nurse, and I will be off to-" I was cut off by a rising pain in my chest, a faint heat, as if something was struck. "I...Damn, they said any pain would be bad but, aghe..." I gritted my teeth as the pain grew. I collapsed to my knees and held my self up with my hands. "Miss, I might be having some issues." My breath became harsh and ragged. "I think I might pass-" Then, I passed out.

I heard the girl slightly yell out in panic before I lost all my senses. Had I finally died? No, most likely not, impossible, passed out? Yes, that's it, just a simple loss of breath, a simple quick touching with death its self maybe.

I felt some sort of slight warmth, a touch of silk? A bit of smell, lavender, no, the smell of medical air, that sterilization of the air around, a smell that burnt my nostrils, could force one awake, thus I awoke. I slowly opened my eyes slowly; I was lying in bed, white sheets, and this meant I was in a medical room of sorts.

I got up; I was still in my uniform. I got out of the bed; my chest was no longer in pain. But my body felt tired, as if it was in the same bed all day. I looked out the window to see the sun starting to dip down; I then looked at a clock. It was half past four. Class was over for the day.

I heard the door open and close to reveal the purple haired nurse from a few days ago. He had that grin on his face. "Ah, you're awake, now, take a seat, I have to make sure you're a-okay!"

I took a seat back on the bed; I looked to the nurse, waiting for the nurse to do his job. "So, hurry up so I can get back to my room and finish what work I have been left so I may have it done by tonight."

The nurse frowned. "Well, you're a grumpy one. Well, just a simple few medical things, aside from checking to see if that metal in you is intact."

I sat there as he did what he needed. "Alright, seems you're good to go, when Emi, the girl who ran into you, hit you. She must have hit you hard enough to hit you hard enough to knock the air right out of you. The metal in your ribs keep them from expanding back as fast as normal bones do. Not life threatening, just no _really _heavy hits from now on. So, you can go do what ever work you have. I can't keep you here, I feel like it will just make your situation worse some how. Get going Kinzoku, and be safe, I'll have Emi find you tomorrow and bring you to me. Oh, and have you been keeping up with those exercises your doctors had suggested? You know. Running and such."

I shrugged and shook my head. "Can't say I have, maybe I'll get up early and run a few laps. Was that what that Emi girl was doing? Am I to expect that she will be running there as well?" 

The nurse nodded. "Indeed, I will also have Hisao Nakai there, the other new student; you must have met him yesterday. So, both of you will be running there, and Emi will bring me reports on both of you. Have fun now."

With that concluded, I left the room and headed back to my dorm room, on the way there, I saw Lilly and Hanako returning to their dorms. Apparently, Lilly had noticed some one other then Hanako in the area. "Hello there, might I ask who that is?"

I look to the stone ground. "Just I, Kizuato, no one important, goodbye and I hope I never bother you again."

Lilly tapped her cane, and shook her head. "Having that kind of attitude won't get you anywhere Kizuato. Now, I heard that you were not in class today, would you mind if I asked why?" 

I sighed. "Had a run in with a girl named: Emi. Apparently, hitting me in the chest hard enough to knock the air out of me, with metal bones and such, my ribs did not expand back as fast as normal bones do, but only by a small fraction. But just enough to make me loose my breath long enough for me to pass out with a few words. Is that all, or am I being interrogated even further?" My snippy attitude was none too pleasing to anyone, especially to Lilly. 

Lilly simple nodded with a smile. "Well, I am glad you are okay. It would be terrible to see a new friend getting seriously injured and have to leave the next day."

I scoffed and gave a short laugh, which startled Hanako and she moved behind Lilly as I approached them both. "First, I don't want to be okay, I want to be dead. Second, I am not your friend, so do not assume as such. Third and final, never speak to me again. Thank you, but I must wish you two a good night. Goodbye for good." I walked past them, leaving the two standing there. Well, Lilly stood there while Hanako cowered behind her.

Lilly was now agitated. "Well then, I do hope you understand that you will never be able to have any friends going through life in such a way. So, we must also report your actions to the head nurse, for it is not healthy to act in such a way. Good night Kizuato Kinzoku." They left and went their own way, towards the head nurses office I suppose.

I just went back to my room and got to work on the things left at my door. I just kept to my own mind, keeping it to the work, to no other needless thoughts. Effective, but it would keep one from thinking of other things. Keeping one to their work and nothing else, nothing that would keep them from getting onto useless thought trains, one that has no need for such things make their best attempt to remove them from their mind, keeps them focused.

I finished my work, took a short shower, and went to bed. Simple as that, the next day was an off day, for the school to work on the coming festival. So I could have a day to go around town. I could grab some supplies, and some other things.

So, as such, I went into town the next day. I was not the only person to do such, I saw a few students on there, some I recognized. I saw Lilly and Hanako on the bus ride down to town.

I paid not much attention to them, so I just went into town and went about my business. I went into the stores I needed and bought what I needed. I was making my way back to the bus stop, but as I walked through town, I noticed a man in a hooded jacket, as stereotype as it may be, he was acting suspicious. As if he was looking for trouble.

I was across the street, watching this man; I looked down the street to see Lilly and Hanako. "This could get interesting, and possibly dangerous." I watched as the man removed something from his pocket, it was a blackish handle, he pressed something and a blade popped out. "Oh hell, what is this asshole up to?" I moved across the street behind the man, only about a few feet away.

As he approached Lilly and Hanako, I prepared to make a mad dash towards him. "Come on, do something stupid." I continued to watch from affair. The man had continued to approach them; Hanako had stopped walking as he noticed the man.

With Hanako holding onto Lilly's arm, she had stopped as well. The man had continued to approach them, knife held out. He stopped in front of them, waving the knife in front of them. "Alright you two pretty ones, just give me what cash you got, and I might not stab you. Just so you know, I'm a reasonable man, just work with me and no one has to die."

Lilly took a step back, keeping Hanako behind her. "I do hope you know what your doing is a crime. So forth, you will be arrested for such a thing." 

The man laughed; apparently he did not care for such a thing. Such a thing only made him laugh, this man was loose a few screws. I slowly made my approach from behind.

I set my bags down and approached him from behind. "You've made one mistake, you've left your back wide open, and a proper assault would keep their back covered in case of a counter from behind." I grabbed the man's right arm which had the knife in hand, bent it back at the elbow. I made him drop his weapon and I brought my foot to the back of his right knee.

I kicked it out from under him, causing him to collapse to the ground. "You have made the wrong move of making an attempt of assault and robbery in front of me. I would have you killed now, but I will let the police figure out what they want with you." I looked to Lilly and Hanako. "Could you call them? I have my hands full with this moron." 

Lilly nodded and pulled out her phone. She called the police and they were there in the minute. They took the man away and dealt with us after a few questions and a 'thanks' for my work on incapacitating the man.

I grabbed my bags and looked to Lilly and Hanako. "Sorry for the bother, I will be going now."

Before I could leave, I was held back by Lilly's gentle hand. "Kizuato, stay for one moment. We must talk."

I stayed, as much as I hated it. "What is it Lilly, are you going to question me again? If so, please just leave me alone." Despite Lilly retracting her hold, I still stayed, as if I _had _to stay.

Lilly looked around for a moment. "If you wish, there is a small restaurant nearby. I wish to talk to you about a few things, please Kizuato, can you just let us talk to you, as friends"

That word 'friends.' I had to think about this, a friend, possibility, but I cannot worry about that. But a friend or two would be good, no, maybe. I don't know anymore. Should I stay, or go...I don't know. I made the decision without even thinking. "Sure, let's go."

Lilly smiled and Hanako stayed behind her or closer to her as I fallowed her down the road to the restaurant, it was the one I saw before. It was the Shanghai.

When we entered, we were welcomed by a familiar face. It was Yuuko. Ah hell, last time I talked with her, it was short and unpleasant. Lilly greeted her with a smile and we were led to a table in the back.

We sat down and Yuuko took our orders, I just had a coffee and a slice of apple pie. I looked at Lilly while we waited. "So, what did you want to talk about?" My tone was as if I was in a rush.

Lilly smiled. "Well, today's encounter was a unique one; I was not expecting to see you so soon. Anyway, as what I wanted to talk about, I wanted to talk to you about, well, you."

I hesitated for a moment. "Yes, what do you want to talk about?"

She nodded and held her smile. "We wanted you to know that if anything that is matter, you have your friends to come to, and what would we be if not friends. Am I right?"

I nodded. "You are correct Lilly. I..." I took the thought of bolting out right now, leave them behind. Never to speak with them again, to close it all out once again, but I needed-no, I _had _to stay. I kept my seat as the food and drinks arrived. "I...I guess you wouldn't be friends then." I had never really smiled after the accident, but fake smiles, but a genuine one was creeping up. "So, ask away, and I shall answer. The same goes for you Hanako. If you have a question, I shall answer it as well."

Hanako just shrank back from the attention. I put my attention back to Lilly, awaiting her questions. "I have really only one or two real questions. Why do you push everyone away?" 

I sat there, thinking back, my memories arcing back to the day I had lost almost everything. "I...I always felt that if I got too close to someone, I would loose them. I never wanted to feel that pain again." Tears were tipping out of my eyes now. "I...I don't think I could handle it, that feeling of loss again. The pain, the regret, the guilt, and the loneliness, all of that kept me pinned to a single path of life, an empty one."

Lilly nodded and took a sip of her tea. "Okay, that ends today, you need not worry about being alone Kizuato. Not anymore, you have your friends, Hanako and I. Maybe more someday, but small steps, maybe we can work on that as we go, how about that?"

A smile, small, but it was there, my scars bended on my face as I did. "Well then, I would think that's a good start. Thank you Lilly, Hanako. Now, I believe we have some food that must be eaten before it becomes cold." We all agreed and got to work on our food.

I had my doubts of this, but maybe, just maybe, I good have a good life. One with less pain as before, one with friends, a theoretical family, and maybe a person to love, it is quite possible for that to happen. I mean, Hanako is attractive looking-Wait, stop, one step at a time, this is going to be difficult, but it shall be done, at an easy pace.


End file.
